Instantes
by Earilmadith21
Summary: La vida de Hermione después de la guerra no resultó como ella lo esperaba... sin embargo el destino a veces da reveses. Jeannie su querida abuela está muy enferma y ella acude a cuidarla al hospital en donde encuentra a un muy cambiado Draco Malfoy, viviendo como todo un muggle... El destino con ayuda de una celestina de 85 años intentará unirlos... ¿tendrá éxito?...
1. Jeannie y un encuentro inesperado

_" Me llamas tu vida, llámame tu alma; porque el alma es inmortal, y la vida es un dia."_

_Paul Charles Bourget_

* * *

Hermione releyó la carta, tratando de que aquellas palabras la aliviaran, la reconfortaran, esperando en balde algo que sin duda jamás pasaría:

"La vida está hecha de pequeños momentos, de pequeños fragmentos de felicidad intangible que permanecen en la memoria.

Mi memoria está repleta de bellos recuerdos de ti, de bellos momentos de felicidad, te amo...

Draco".

Ella estrechó aquel trozo de pergamino arrugado llena de palabras escritas en una fina y pulcra caligrafía, contra su pecho y en silencio se quedó dormida...

* * *

Un año atrás...

6 am

Hermione Jean Granger estaba profundamente dormida cuando un "bip, bip, bip" la despertó, sin siquiera abrir los ojos extendió su mano buscando el origen de aquel ruido; en cuanto lo encontró le propinó un fuerte golpe al despertador, odiando con todo su ser al aparatito muggle que había interrumpido su sueño.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y exhaló un sonoro suspiro, se removió en su cama matrimonial, buscando a tientas aquel otro cuerpo que hasta hace poco ocupaba el otro lado, se regañó así misma, él ya no estaba y ella lo sabía, ella había sido quien había decidido que el adiós era lo mejor. Se estiró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó permanecer en su cama todo el día, se sentía exhausta mental, sentimental y físicamente; el clima tampoco ayudaba, allá afuera estaba nevando y no era precisamente muy alentador alejarse de su cálida y cómoda cama para enfrentar lo que tenía que hacer. Hizo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor para ordenarle a sus piernas moverse, finalmente después de casi 20 minutos logró poner el pie derecho en la alfombra. El camino hacia la ducha fue casi eterno, sin embargo, la ducha en sí duró apenas unos minutos, se vistió en el cuarto de baño, a regañadientes se aplicó máscara para pestañas y un poco de brillo labial, perfume, tan solo de esos pasos constaba su ritual de embellecimiento, y pronto estaba calzándose las botas de nieve de regreso en su habitación, miró a su alrededor aún estaba demasiado oscuro afuera, murmuró un hechizo para hacer su cama y salió rumbo a la pequeña cocina de su departamento, el mismo departamento que había compartido con su esposo, ahora ex esposo, Ron Weasley.

El matrimonio con él había durado poco menos de 3 años y Hermione con 25 años era una joven bruja divorciada.

Se preparó un rápido desayuno que consistió en yogurth, fruta y un café; una vez que terminó de desayunar tomó su varita y limpió los platos usando magia, en otras circunstancias no se hubiera permitido el uso de la magia de manera tan trivial y bana, pero en este momento su ánimo no estaba como para auto regaños. Salió del departamento poniéndose un bello gorro tejido, un abrigo que hacía juego y con el gran bolso que Ron solía llamar como "la magibolsa".

Bajó del ascensor y caminó hacia el estacionamiento donde su auto compacto de color verde esmeralda estaba aparcado.

Condujo hasta el London Bridge Hospital, desde su departamento ubicado en Notting Hill; sabía que la hora era inevitable pero no veía porqué no aplazarla un poco más. No deseaba llegar con ansias, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo, no ahora.

Sin embargo, debía hacerlo; aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento y caminó con lentitud hasta la entrada. Tomó el ascensor y bajó en la tercera planta, donde se localizaba el ala de oncología. Entró en la habitación 305, y ahí estaba, aún semidormida y siendo revisada por los doctores "Jeannie", la abuela de 85 años de Hermione.

Su ahora delgado cuerpo y su aspecto pálido fueron más de lo que Hermione quería ver en aquel momento, salió de la habitación agradecida de que los doctores le pidieran esperara afuera.

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, causando que su visión fuese borrosa, sintió que el aire le faltaba y entonces hizo lo único que su instinto le dictaba: huir de ahí.

Caminó tan rápido como le fue posible y abrió la puerta de las escaleras, subió corriendo hasta el techo, abrió la puerta y se descubrió en la azotea. El frío aire fue como un bálsamo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se ocupó por recorrer con la mirada el lugar. Era un lugar solitario, con algunos árboles plantados en macetas que en primavera seguramente lucirían hermosos, pero ahora lucían raquíticos y secos, cubiertos de nieve, una banca de madera que a Hermione se le antojó más para un parque que para una azotea, y una baranda que evitaba que cualquiera que estuviera ahí se cayera, caminó hacia ella. La vista era magnífica, el edificio era alto, y daba hacia el río Támesis y al famoso puente de Londres. Se aferró a la baranda mientras se esforzaba por no derramar ninguna lágrima, debía ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, por ella misma, por Jeannie.

Su abuela estaba muriendo, y ella lo sabía, pero el saberlo no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Jean Watson se había sentido mal hace unos meses: mareos, dolores de cabeza muy agudos, sus hijos y nietos le aconsejaron visitar al doctor el resultado: cáncer cerebral; su edad no era precisamente muy óptima, ni tampoco el grado de avance del cáncer, aún así se intentó detener un poco la enfermedad incluso Hermione había llevado a Jeannie (como le llamaban de cariño) a San Mungo, en donde los sanadores habían dicho que ellos no podían hacer nada contra este tipo de padecimientos y mucho menos cuando estaban ya tan avanzados, que solo podían hacer que ella no tuviera dolor ni sufriera durante el proceso. Por segunda vez en su vida Hermione odió ser bruja y no poder hacer nada para evitar perder a alguien a quien amaba. La batalla estaba perdida, lo único que restaba era darle las mejores comodidades y estar con ella. Los padres, primos y tíos de Hermione, se habían ocupado de ella durante casi todo este tiempo pues casi al mismo tiempo que la chica había pedido el divorcio, el cáncer de Jeannie empezó, pensaron que Hermione no estaría en condiciones de cuidar a su abuela, pero entonces ya no hubo quien se pudiera quedar con Jeannie en el hospital y Hermione se ofreció.

La chica se quedó ensimismada, observando el frío paisaje, cerró los ojos aspiró y exhaló con tranquilidad, de pronto un ruido la sobresaltó abrió los ojos y buscó a su alrededor, y de pronto ahí lo vió, un chico delgado, de tez pálida, vestido con chamarra corta de piel negra, bufanda de color verde esmeralda, pantalón negro y botas de nieve del mismo color, sentado en otra banquita de madera, la cual no había visto pues estaba casi escondida detrás de un árbol seco, estaba fumándose un cigarro tranquilamente, desde donde ella estaba no podía verle las facciones con claridad, pues el estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, y el cabello de un rubio platinado y de un largo moderado le caía caprichosamente tapándole los ojos, sin embargo al ver su mano derecha, la que no portaba guante, la que sostenía el cigarro, pudo reconocer el símbolo de la serpiente en aquel anillo de plata y esmeralda que portaba en el dedo anular, aquello no le dejó dudas, ante sus ojos estaba Draco Malfoy, lo reconocería enseguida donde fuera. Sin embargo aquello no podía ser, él jamás se pararía en un lugar así ¿un hospital muggle?, ella simplemente no entendía, parpadeó un par de veces, con la vaga esperanza de que solo fuera su imaginación, pero ahí estaba, a él parecía no importarle en absoluto nada salvo su cigarro, ni siquiera se percato de que la chica lo miraba con intensidad. Finalmente se dignó a levantar la mirada, enarcó una ceja al reconocer a la chica. Por unos segundos ¿o minutos? Ambos se miraron, escrutándose, reconociéndose, ambos habían cambiado, habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que se habían mirado.

A los ojos de Draco, la chica lucía... realmente diferente, su largo cabello castaño lucía ahora unos hermosos y definidos bucles, y le llegaba a la cintura; sus facciones se afinaron y perdieron un poco de la redondez característica de la infancia, sus ojos transmitían una madurez impresionante, y a la vez un misterio llamativo, la máscara para pestañas intensificaba su mirada, la ropa era sencilla pero elegante, el gorro cuidadosamente acomodado sobre la cabellera, el gran bolso colgando del brazo, pese al abrigo, él reconoció que la chica había ganado curvas que le sentaban de maravilla, había dejado de ser la flacucha sin chiste del colegio y ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Él también había cambiado, como ella reconocería, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, aunque ella no supiera decir porqué, sus facciones se habían afilado más, lucía el cabello más largo, y evidentemente había adoptado un cierto gusto por la ropa muggle, la cual le quedaba a la perfección, lucía ligeramente más delgado que la última vez que lo recordaba, pero a diferencia de aquella, ahora no lucía malsano, sino por el contrario, lleno de vida, sin embargo lo que más le impresionó de él, fue la mirada que él le dedicó, no era evaluadora, ni crítica, ni siquiera despectiva, era de franca curiosidad.

Él fue quien primero rompió el silencio.

-El mundo es pequeño ¿no lo crees así, Granger?- preguntó.

-¿Qué... qué... qué haces aquí?- contestó ella, impresionada por el tono cordial y nada despreciativo que había utilizado, seguramente ella había escuchado mal, por eso era mejor preguntar qué hacía él ahí.

-Granger te podría preguntar lo mismo- contestó con una franca sonrisa.

Aquello fue una gran conmoción para Hermione, la chica jamás lo había visto sonreir de aquella manera, de una manera... ¿auténtica?, ella lo miró enarcando una ceja".

-Asunto familiar... por eso estoy aquí- contestó vagamente, no le gustaba dar explicaciones sobre Jennie, y menos se las daría a Malfoy.

Él se percató de su tono afectado, de la evasiva mirada... supuso que "alguien" no estaba bien, consumió lo último que le restaba del cigarro, lo apagó y tiró la colilla en un cesto, se levantó con parsimonia,se acercó a ella y se recargó en la baranda sin decir una sola palabra, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el puente.

-Asunto personal, bueno en realidad trabajo aquí- contestó él después de exhalar un sonoro suspiro, miró a la chica de reojo quien lucía una expresión de franca estupefacción; Draco se encogió de hombros – No te voy a dar explicaciones así que deja de mirarme así Granger además... debería decir que pese a que crees conocerme, la verdad es que nunca lo hiciste- dice finalmente en un tono tranquilo, lejos del tono que él usaba para hablar con ella, sí es que se podía decir que alguna vez hablaron.

Ella lo miró extrañada y aunque nunca lo admitiría: fascinada, el Draco que estaba frente a ella poco tenía que ver con el chiquillo mimado e insolente que conociera en sus años estudiantiles. Se devanó el cerebro tratando de recordar ¿qué era lo último que había sabido de él? Y entonces lo recordó ... una imagen del diario "El profeta" acudió a su mente, en aquella fotografía se veía un ataúd escoltado por dos hombres, ambos de cabello rubio platino, altos, delgados y de facciones finas., ambos luciendo una expresión de dolor que pocos imaginarían que pudiesen tener alguna vez en sus rostros, el título rezaba simplemente : Un adiós para siempre... Narcissa. Desde luego la nota no estaba en primera plana si no en el área dedicada a los obituarios, en la esquina inferior derecha, y dónde apenas era posible apreciar la fotografía; sin saber porqué aquel recuerdo provocó un nudo en el estómago de la chica, quien atinó a parpadear y a mirarlo.

-Siento lo de tu madre- dijo como autómata, sintiéndose tonta, Narcissa llevaba dos años en el más allá y ella apenas murmuraba una patética condolencia -Tienes razón no te conozco- continúa vagamente, recordando la pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de los ojos grises justo en el momento en el que el fotográfo del diario había disparado.

Evitó cuidadosamente mirarlo, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su parte se atrevió a voltear hacia él, su rostro reflejaba un cúmulo de sentimientos, y a la vez un afán por ocultarlos, Draco alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños mirándole con compasión y entendimiento.

-Gracias... Granger – dijo en un leve tono de voz y se giró para irse de ahí, la chica había puesto sal en una herida que no había ni siquiera empezado a cicatrizar, estaba por alcanzar la puerta para regresar a las escaleras cuando volteó hacia ella – Espero que tu asunto familiar se solucione... adiós- dijo con sinceridad y bajó las escaleras dejando a una Hermione confundida, diferente.

* * *

Hola! primero que nada, gracias por leerme =D Este es un fic que se ha estado cocinando en mi cabecita... Sé que no es el típico Dramione, pero espero les llegue a gustar.

Quiero agradecer a mi hermanita Karla de Luna! y a mi prima Marijo quienes fueron mis beta readers :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes desde luego no son obra mía, pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling.


	2. Hurón albino mentiroso

Hermione regresó con Jeannie, después de permanecer unos minutos más en aquella azotea. Su cerebro se había bloqueado, ya que si lo analizaba con detenimiento aquel encuentro con Malfoy fue de lo más extraño, cero antagonismos, cero groserías, era casi como un reencuentro de viejos amigos actualizándose... _casi_. Raro, aquella era la palabra que lo describiría a la perfección, decidió que no pensaría más en ello y que lo más saludable era borrarlo de su sistema. Entró en la habitación, su abuela la miró con alegría y le sonrió.

- Pequeña... ¡qué alegría tienen mis ojos por verte!- comenta con una voz algo rasposa y cansada.

- Jeannie, ¡siento no haber venido antes!- repone Hermione, mientras se inclinaba sobre su abuela y le daba un afectuoso beso en la frente -¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta escondiendo el rostro en la almohada de Jeannie.

- Muy bien, pequeña... tengo un guapo enfermero y me consciente mucho – contesta en tono jocoso, Hermione no puede evitar reir ante el entusiasmo de su abuela.

- ¿con que un guapo enfermero? ¿eh? Creo que tendré que conocerlo y aprobarlo- bromea ella, sintiéndose agradecida con el _pupilo de Florence Nightingale_ por alegrar la estancia de su abuela en el hospital.

Pasaron varias horas, Hermione se había instalado en el sillón a un lado de la cama y desde ahí vigilaba atenta a Jeannie, le acomodaba la almohada, le acicalaba el cabello, le platicaba cosas triviales, chismes de familia, lo que había visto en la tv la noche anterior, trataba de ser una compañía amena para Jeannie quien estaba realmente feliz de tener a la más pequeña de sus nietas junto a ella.

Cerca del mediodía Hermione comenzó a sentir punzadas de hambre, volteó a ver a su abuela quien se encontraba plácidamente dormida, se levantó procurando no hacer ruido y salió al corredor; no conocía el hospital, nunca había estado ahí, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona coherente haría: preguntar. Miró a su alrededor buscando a quien preguntarle dónde estaba la cafetería, llegó hasta el cubículo de enfermeras donde una mujer de edad mediana y aspecto bondadoso se encontraba llenando formularios, ella le recordó a su ahora ex suegra, la señora Molly Weasley, no tanto por el parecido físico, ya que no lo había, sino por el aura de amabilidad que ella despedía, Hermione se acercó titubeante:

- Perdone... ¿sería tan amable de indicarme dónde está la cafetería?- preguntó cortésmente.

- Buenas tardes linda, claro que sí, la cafetería está en el quinto piso el ascensor está terminando este corredor a la derecha ¿se te ofrece algo más? - contestó aquella mujer con una inmensa sonrisa.

- Gracias... yo... estoy con la señora Jean Watson, es mi abuela, ¿podría por favor llamarme sí algo se le ofrece a ella?- contesta ofreciéndole una tarjeta con el número de su móvil anotado.

- Desde luego linda, pero ve a comer tranquila, yo la vigilo, buen provecho – contesta tomando la tarjeta y acomodándola en el expediente de Jeannie. Hermione le dirige una sonrisa amable, le agradece y se dispone a buscar algo que apacigüe su hambre.

Se sienta junto al ventanal de la cafetería, mientras come un sándwich de pollo y jamón. Termina su almuerzo y regresa a la habitación, apenas gira el pomo de la puerta se detiene, pues escucha voces. Supone que Jeannie está siendo revisada otra vez por algún doctor, sin embargo la risa de su abuela le indica que puede pasar, entra un poco cohibida y casi le da un infarto al ver al "guapo enfermero" del que Jeannie había hablado. Ahora él lleva un sencillo traje de enfermería de dos piezas en color azul, y unos cómodos zapatos blancos, de ahí en fuera él luce exactamente igual que unas horas atrás, con la diferencia de que ríe abiertamente y le dirige miradas cómplices a la abuela de Hermione, mientras checa los signos vitales.

- ¿Jeannie?- la llamó Hermione algo desconcertada.

Draco se giró para ver quien era, se sorprendió de ver a Hermione ahí, pero enarcó una ceja divertido, comprendiendo cual era el asunto "familiar" del que la chica había hablado, compuso una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya Jeannie! ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías visita?- preguntó él divertido.

- ¡Pero sí te lo he estado tratando de decir desde que llegaste, guapo! ¡y déjame decirte que no me has dejado!- repone la abuela de Hermione.

- ¿no nos vas a presentar? - pregunta él, mientras ve la reacción de ella, quien parecía estar bajo el hechizo _petrificus totalus._

- ¡Oh! ¡desde luego! linda, ven aquí te voy a presentar a mi enfermero favorito este joven es un encanto, y se llama Damon Malone – dice Jeannie mientras le hace una seña a Hermione para que ella se acercara, la chica se había quedado sin habla, _¿Damon Malone?_. Dio un paso hacia el frente y compuso una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, _Damon_ – responde ella enfatizando el nombre y enarcando una ceja, divertida _¡maldito mentiroso! ni siquiera te llamas Damon_ piensa – Soy Hermione Granger- continuó siguiéndole el juego al rubio, al menos por el momento es lo que más le convenía hacer hasta saber qué diantres hacía él ahí.

- Es un placer, Hermione – contesta él tomando la mano de la chica y besándola delicadamente en un gesto caballeroso – Jeannie me ha hablado de ti – continúa soltando gentilmente la mano de la chica.

Hermione volteó a ver a su abuela y no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia ella, Jeannie los miraba fascinada como una niña pequeña que ha visto que sus sueños se pueden convertir en realidad; Hermione regresó su mirada hacia Draco quien no podía ocultar una mirada cínica, retadora y parecía decir _A ver Granger, desmiénteme_, Hermione decidió no decir nada aunque su primer pensamiento fue _sí tu supieras quien es en realidad el hurón albino que tienes a tu lado, Jeannie _compuso una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? Abue, espero que no hayas contado mis secretos – dice ella bromeando.

- ¿tienes secretos? - pregunta Draco, con un gesto coqueto, poco a poco su sonrisa se convierte en irónica _sé un par de ellos, como que te acabas de divorciar y tu fuiste quien pidió el divorcio _piensa él.

Hermione reconoció en la mirada que él le dirigió al chico que había conocido _Después de todo, no has cambiado tanto... huroncito albino _se dice a sí misma.

- No, en realidad soy una persona "correcta"- contesta enfatizando la última palabra, y se yergue orgullosa.

Draco difícilmente contiene una risa burlona, inclina la cabeza y simplemente sonríe de lado.

- Entonces no tienes nada de que ufanarte, lo_ "correcto"_ es aburrido – concluye – En fin, Jeannie, Hermione... me retiro, tengo una guardia que cumplir – dice mientras se despide haciendo un guiño coqueto, toma el estetoscopio y el expediente de Jeannie que estaba junto a ella, la chica se hizo a un lado cuando vio la intención del chico de marcharse, sin embargo él la tomó de la cintura y la empujó con delicadeza, pese a que sobraba mucho espacio para que el pasara, ella lo miró un poco molesta, él simplemente sonrió y salió del lugar.

Hermione ignoró las inquisitivas miradas de Jeannie, quien al parecer trataba de ejercer de _"casamentera"_ con su nieta y su querido "_Damon"_, le acomodó la almohada y le sintonizó la tv para que su abuela no se aburriera,se sentó en el sillón y sacó de su bolsa unos folders que contenían los pendientes. Pese a todo ella estaba decidida a seguir con su trabajo aunque no estuviese en la oficina. Era una brillante abogada, pese a que en un principio esa no fuera su carrera de primera elección, se enamoró del derecho mágico... carrera de la cual desde luego se había graduado con honores, la chica, como buena Gryffindor, defendía a todos aquellos que eran acusados con injusticia, de ahi que siempre tuviera mucho trabajo, aunque gracias a Merlín, su peor caso había sido el de cierto mago que había hechizado accidentalmente a su vecino quien quedó en el ala de embrujos irreversibles en la cuarta planta de San Mungo _Gracias Harry por derrotar a Voldemort _pensaba aliviada cada vez que recordaba que gracias a su amigo, vivían tiempos de paz. La chica se puso manos a la obra casi de inmediato, sin embargo_,_ pronto comenzó un diálogo interno ¿_Damon? ¿qué clase de nombre es ése? ¿porqué cambiaría él su nombre? ¡Claro! Hermione, él es un sangre pura y le avergûenza estar en el mundo muggle... pero ¿qué rayos hace él aquí? ¿trabajando? ¿en qué? ¿matar pacientes con su pesada personalidad? ¡Por Merlín! ¿acaso quiere matar a mi abuela?_... Se dio cuenta de que había escrito el nombre de _Damon Malfoy _ varias veces sobre un documento del ministerio.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¿por qué?- se regañó enojada al leer sus propias palabras, miró a su alrededor esperando que su abuela la interrogara, pero por el contrario Jeannie parecía haber bebido un filtro de muertos pues roncaba a todo pulmón. Hermione volvió a mirar, al comprobar que no había nadie, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y borró aquellas palabras mediante magia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su encuentro con Draco la había desestabilizado, tanto que ni siquiera había notado que ya había anochecido y que a su abuela la había revisado un par de veces la amable enfermera que le indicó el camino a la cafetería horas antes, frustrada se dijo que debía confrontar al hurón y pedirle de la manera más atenta no se acercara a Jeannie, entonces recordó el feliz rostro de la anciana cuando él estuvo presente. Hermione se mordió el labio enojada _está bien, sí no puedo echarlo a patadas al menos le diré que sí le hace daño, me olvidaré de que las imperdonables son prohibidas _ se dijo a sí misma, guardó sus documentos y tomando sólo la billetera y el móvil salió al corredor. Regresó al cubículo donde encontró a la enfermera.

- Buenas noches... Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, la nieta de Jean Watson...- dice en tono tranquilo .

- Claro, linda, te recuerdo... me llamo Candice Walters, soy la jefa de enfermeros ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunta en un tono cordial.

- Me preguntaba sí... ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a Drac... Damon Malone? - se corrige a tiempo – él vino a atender a mi abuela y quiero preguntarle algo.

- Mmm... déjame ver – le dice con una sonrisa, checa su reloj de pulsera y busca en unos expedientes – Damon está en la unidad de quimioterapia... pero será mejor que esperes unos minutos, él estará ocupado, te llamaré cuando haya terminado el tratamiento ¿está bien?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Sí, gracias estaré con mi abuela – dice mientras regresa a la habitación de Jeannie.

Candice aparece media hora después, le indica que Draco ya está libre y cómo llegar a la unidad de quimioterapia. Hermione llega allá, y comienza a buscar al rubio, lo encuentra en el cubículo de enfermeros, sentado con los pies subidos sobre el escritorio, y cabeza echada hacia atrás, le pareció cansado.

- ¿Malfoy? - le llama titubeante.

- ¿Haciendo recorridos turísticos Granger? - pregunta él se endereza un poco en su silla y se enfrenta a la mirada de ella – esperaba que me interrogaras varias horas antes, pero veo que has aprendido a contenerte... dispara ya... ¿qué quieres saber? Aunque no te ilusiones con que vaya a contestarte-.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco, pensando que en realidad Malfoy no había cambiado nada, hace un gesto negativo y lo encara.

- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿tú? ¡un _Malfoy_ en un hospital muggle! ¿qué te orilló a poner tu trasero sangre pura aquí? - explota ella.

- Para ya... Granger... me odias, bien... la fila para los _Malfoy haters_ es allá, pero te advierto la fila es larga, así que toma tu turno y espera a que te atienda en unos... digamos ¿mil años?– contesta con sonrisa irónica señalando hacia la salida.

- No me iré sin respuestas - insiste ella.

- No escuchas, te dije que preguntaras y que no te ilusionaras con las respuestas... pero vamos, seré amable, te contestaré dos preguntas y dado que las dos anteriores son básicamente lo mismo, te doy derecho a otra... dos preguntas, dos respuestas, no más... ¿hecho? Y piensa bien cuál será la otra pregunta-.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aceptó a regañadientes, y comenzó a formular en su mente.

- Muy bien, siéntate y contesto – le dijo señalando una silla, que la chica pronto ocupó - ¿qué hago aquí? Te dije que aquí trabajo, soy enfermero, por sí no lo sabías soy medimago y existe un programa de intercambio, y estoy aquí conociendo los arcaicos procedimientos muggles – añadió con cierto desprecio.

- ¿En serio? Y yo soy un hada madrina... ¿tu? de entre todos ¿aquí?... - bufó ella burlona, sin embargo él la interrumpió.

- ¿esa es tu otra pregunta? Es patética- se burló él.

- ¡Claro que no!... mi pregunta es ¿porque parece que le tienes afecto a mi abuela? Hasta pareces... humano – ironizó ella.

Draco bajó los pies del escritorio, sonrió de lado.

- No parece, _le tengo afecto_... y lamento informarte, según los análisis mágicos y muggles... ¡ta rán! Soy humano, ya sabes... sangre roja, 206 huesos, etc... - contesta burlón, se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

- Pero... - Hermione comienza a replicar pero él la interrumpe.

- Dos preguntas, dos respuestas... Au revoir, Granger – dice él saliendo del lugar.

Hermione bufó exasperada, él había puesto los términos y ella aceptado así que en teoría no tenía derecho a reclamar, ok él estaba ahí por trabajo, pero ¿de verdad él sentía afecto por Jeannie? ¿acaso el podía sentir afecto por alguien? ¿aún cuando ése alguien fuera... muggle?...

* * *

Hola! wooooooow estoy super feliz! Muchas gracias por leerme! =D =D ... Espero disfruten el cap.

LucyTheMarauder: aww me siento halagada por tu review, muchas gracias! :3 pues la idea original es drama, pero con algo de humor otorgado principalmente por Jeannie ;) espero que te guste!

Caroone: Acá está el segundo cap, y estoy terminando el tercero...

Ezbhy23, tokio2323, LucyTheMarauder, Hermy Evans Black, Gattu18, Caroone, lynda cullengh, anisaberu-chan, .Granger : Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero les siga gustando

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling, la idea del presente fic, es mía :3


	3. Una Leona Secuestrada

Después de aquella ¿entrevista? ¿charla? O lo que haya sido, Hermione no se había vuelto a cruzar con _Damon_, pese a que ya llevaba cerca de dos semanas acudiendo al hospital para cuidar a Jeannie. Ella sospechaba que el rubio vigilaba cuidadosamente para no encontrarla._ Casualmente _Draco sólo visitaba a Jeannie durante la guardia de Diane, la prima mayor de Hermione quien era la segunda cuidadora de la abuela o cuando la chica se ausentaba para comer algo en la cafetería del hospital.

Jeannie parloteaba feliz acerca de él, Hermione escuchaba a su abuela hablar sobre el guapo _Damon _quien parecía un completo caballero, atento, amable, sonriente y verdaderamente preocupado por Jeannie. A veces Hermione bufaba con un poco de exasperación, no le cabía en la cabeza que su abuela hablara de Draco Malfoy de aquella manera, no del chico que ella había conocido durante tantos años, el mismo que solía llamarla "sangre sucia" y despreciarla, cuando Hermione rememoraba esto carraspeaba y cambiaba el tema. Pronto Jeannie se percató del extraño comportamiento de su nieta y decidió llegar al fondo de porqué a ella le disgustaba tanto el chico.

- Querida ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió dudosa Jeannie".

-¿Sobre la película?- preguntó extrañada Hermione quien llevaba cerca de media hora contándole a Jeannie sobre una película que había visto la noche anterior, ése había sido el tema elegido de la chica para cambiar de la _interesante conversación_ de Damon y los dulces favoritos de Jeannie introducidos al hospital de contrabando por el chico para deleite de la anciana.

-No, no, pequeña me quedó clara la... sinópsis – aclaró aunque en realidad Jeannie no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diablos había tratado la película.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Jeannie suspiró

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Damon?- inquirió.

Hermione ya se esperaba esa reacción de parte de su abuela pero... no se le ocurría una explicación que darle a Jeannie _Pequeños detalles... como que es hurón hipócrita, ex mortífago que me odiaba en el colegio, su loca tía me torturó en su sala y él solía llamarme sangre sucia por diversión... ya sabes lo normal, abue _ pensó con ironía la chica, sin embargo carraspeó.

-No es eso, simplemente que no lo conozco – mintió.

Jeannie escudriñó con la mirada a su nieta, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema.

Hermione se quedó taciturna, recordando el primer encuentro de los tres, ¿si Jeannie le había hablado de ella, por que él se había mostrado tan sorprendido de verla ahí?.

-Jeannie... tu le habías hablado de mí ¿cierto? ¿qué le dijiste?- preguntó ella.

-Nada malo, linda... sólo que mi nieta más pequeña era hermosa y que ahora está soltera – bromea con picardía, Hermione niega con la cabeza divertida, aunque el hecho de que su abuela le buscara pareja le molestó, sabía que lo hacía con la mejor intención.

-Espera, Jeannie... ¿qué ahora estoy soltera? ¿quieres decir que le hablaste de mi di... divorcio?- preguntó mitad furiosa y mitad aterrada, al ver la expresión culpable de su abuela supo que sus presentimientos estaban en lo correcto, Hermione conocía que Jeannie podía llegar a ser en extremo _comunicativa._

-Lo siento... yo... ¿me perdonas?- preguntó Jeannie con su mejor expresión de inocencia, la cual desarmó de inmediato a Hermione, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-No te preocupes abue, pero hay algo que debo decirte... no te hagas ilusiones entre _Damon _y yo...- suspira cansinamente- él y yo somos como agua y aceite- le explicó _él es el aceite, por pesado _pensó y Jeannie cambió su expresión facial a una compungida y triste. Hermione se odió por ello, sabía que ella era la consentida de Jeannie y por lo tanto nada la haría más feliz en sus últimos días que ver a su nieta rehacer su vida, trató de componer una sonrisa -Jeannie no estoy buscando otra relación por el momento- aclaró.

-Está bien... pero no puedes negar que el chico es un encanto- continuó testaruda y con una sonrisa, Hermione río y negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que dijera la persuadiría.

La tarde pasó en un santiamén, y sin darse cuenta Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida. De pronto sintió que una mano acariciaba con dulzura su rostro, aturdida y adormilada Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Diane, Hermione intentó desperezarse.

-Prima, no sabía que vendrías.. ¿no habíamos dicho que me quedaba yo esta noche? - pregunta conteniendo un bostezo.

-No, Mione yo me quedaría esta noche y mañana tu, querida ve a dormir a casa, cualquier cosa te llamo – dice Diane, mientras le ayuda a Hermiones a ponerse el abrigo.

Soñolienta entra en el ascensor, y oprime el botón de PB. En cuanto se abren las puertas del ascensor sale y conteniendo un bostezo, deja el hospital y camina hasta donde su auto está aparcado, apenas se sube a él, la chica cae completamente dormida en un sueño profundo...

Hermione abre los ojos, la luz inunda el lugar _¿Qué diantres? _ se pregunta alarmada al notar que no está ni en el hospital, ni en su auto, y mucho menos en su cómoda cama... Se levanta con dificultad mientras las sienes le palpitan ligeramente, echa un rápido vistazo y se da cuenta de que está en una habitación espaciosa, acostada en una mulllida cama de dosel, un gran ventanal se alza a su derecha, aunque no puede ver donde está porque las cortinas están corridas, el lugar se le antoja como antiguo...

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó en voz alta, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre para dejar entrar a Diane quien llevaba a Jeannie en silla de ruedas. Hermione no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, y su asombro pronto se convierte en terror al ver cómo el cabello castaño de Diane palidece hasta convertirse en rubio... platinado.

-¡Tú! ¡tú nos secuestraste! ¡no le hagas daño a Jeannie! - grita histérica al reconocer a Draco, quien obviamente había usado poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Diane. Para sorpresa de Hermione el chico hace un gesto negativo y suspira cansinamente, mientras Jeannie la mira divertida, ella sí que lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

-No querida, yo los secuestré a ambos- confiesa divertida.

* * *

Woooooooow... Mil, mil gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, los follow... Ofrezco una disculpa porque el capítulo es pequeño, pero el que sigue lo compensa... creo xD aún no lo termino pero pronto, pronto...

DIOOSSSSSS! estoy muy emocionada :3

Coff... coff... aquí voy :D

**anaradcliffe**: nena, lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha aunque tengo ya las ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza, porfa un poco de paciencia :D espero que te siga gustando

**EvansPotter-LupinBlack:** waa...! espero no defraudar :)

**adrmil:** Sí, aún no revelaré el porqué del cambio de nombre, pero sí tiene dos razones... Ojalá y mis musas sigan conmigoooo jajaja :)

**Caroone**: Aww, sí! Jeannie es un dulce, y es todo un personaje, aquí te dejo el tercer cap. espero lo disfrutes.

**Cachilapo:** Bienvenidaa! espero disfrutes el capítulo y sigas leyendo las locuras que tu servidora plasma en un simple word.

**LucyTheMarauder:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste... y nooo, aún no hay drama y todavía va a tardar jajaja Jeannie será la encargada del humor ;)

**DeevYLP:** Nita, como siempre mil gracias por el apoyo... jaja creo que si será un Dramione, pero espero te siga gustando, por cierto muchas gracias por las observaciones, pondré más atención con la ortografía :D y Malfoy medimagooooo *.* yep, a mi también me agrada mucho la idea, hasta me darían ganas de enfermarme jajaja ok no. xD

**Sally. Elizabeth**: Jajaja no se me había ocurrido la opción de una cláusula en el testamento nena! xD pero nop, Jeannie sí será la celestina, pero no los obligará, ellos solitos darán su mano a torcer... El nombre, aún no diré porqué ese cambio, muajajajaja pronto! :D

**fer:** Muchas gracias! :D

GRACIAS a: **Taiga Pocket, Malfoy-son, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, lapoket, Sasha2121, anguiiMalfoydark, Jibny, , Astorya, Sandybell malfoy, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Helenix, Alioth Akane, Kbash, Solunarox, Esme Vipz, Neefiftiri Black, briadsxs...**

En verdad muchas gracias por leerme =D

Disfruten el capítulo... y no se olviden de mí muy pronto jaja que no tardaré mucho en subir el sig. cap. :D saludines.


	4. Una abuela fuera de común

Hermione se puso de pie, estaba histérica.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¿un _imperius_? ¿_poción multijugos_?- preguntó al rubio, mientras se acerca a revisar a su abuela, quien se limitó a sonreír -o algo peor ¿_amortentia_?- dijo mirando acusadoramente a Draco.

Draco ríe, la pregunta de la chica le pareció demasiado absurda.

-Oh sí, Granger... planeo casarme con tu abuela y desheredarte- contestó burlón, la chica se enfurece más -Granger... no seas absurda, no necesito pociones de amor, puedo yo solito ¿eh?-.

-Maldito hijo de...- Hermione se contuvo de concluir la frase y se contentó con refunfuñar en voz baja.

Jeannie los miró completamente embelesada, por fin decidió intervenir.

-Linda, él no me ha hechizado ni ha usado _magia_ conmigo, él simplemente ha hecho lo que yo le he pedido- contestó llanamente – por lo que corrijo, técnicamente sólo te secuestró a ti, por petición mía- concluyó.

Las palabras de Jeannie dejaron boquiabierta a Hermione, no tanto porque ella rebelara ser la _mente maestra_ sino porque Jeannie había entendido a qué se refería el imperius o la amortentia: _magia_. Sólo los padres de Hermione y sus abuelos maternos (Jeannie y el abuelo Matt) sabían que la chica era una bruja. Cuando Hermione recibió su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, ella y sus padres vivían en casa de sus abuelos. De inmedianto la familia se sintió orgullosa de la pequeña, sin embargo, por seguridad decidieron que la noticia solo iba a ser conocida por ellos y nadie más.

Draco comenzó a perder la paciencia, se giró y en dos zancadas se acercó al tocador, tomó una botellita que contenía un líquido incoloro, se la ofreció a Hermione.

-Eres capaz de identificar _veritaserum, _¿no?- preguntó Draco en un tono impaciente, aunque sabe que ella había la mejor bruja de su generación, no iba a admitirlo.

Resoplando furiosa, Hermione le arrebató la botellita y la destapa.

-Claro que sé- contestó con altivez, y examinó la poción -Sí, es veritaserum ¿qué quieres que haga con ella?- preguntó desconcertada.

Draco resuella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Regar las plantas... ¡Por Salazar, Granger! ¡menuda bruja eres! ¡úsala en mí! Sí tantas dudas tienes, te ofrezco usar una poción de la verdad en mí y en tu abuela- concluyó.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Draco, pensando en darle un uso alternativo a la botellita: metérsela por la nariz... pero se contiene, está más intrigada en saber qué está pasando y se la regresa al chico.

-Bebe- le ordenó, él le lanzó una mirada de reproche, visiblemente no está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero ingiere un pequeño sorbo. Le dio el frasquito a Jeannie, quien hizo lo mismo.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Draco se levantó dispuesto a irse. Hermione lo detuvo enfadada.

-¿y bien?- preguntó ella con voz impaciente.

-Granger, te recuerdo que es veritaserum no _brebaje parlanchin_, no diré nada si no me preguntas- contestó Draco, con afán de molestarla.

Hermione pensó que un puntapié sería mejor que la botella incrustada en la nariz de Malfoy, pero admitió que él tenía razón, aún así nunca lo admitiría ante el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué estamos aquí y no en el hospital?- preguntó mirando a Draco.

Para su sorpresa no fue él quien contestó.

-Mi niña- comenzó la anciana – estamos aquí porque ya me cansé- suspira- ya no quiero estar en ese hospital y sólo tengo dos personas que me podrían ayudar y ambas están aquí-.

Hermione no entiende.

-¿ayudar? ¿en qué?-.

Jeannie sabe que las siguientes palabras no le serán fáciles a Hermione de digerir.

-A vivir mis últimos días y después a _morir- _concluyó con tranquilidad, como quien habla del clima.

Hermione sabía cuál sería el fin de la enfermedad de Jeannie, sin embargo a veces el escuchar cosas como _morir o muerte_ es más duro sí dichas palabras provienen de la boca de personas queridas. La chica suspira. _«__Tu no vas a morir Jeannie... no puedes__»_quiso decir, pero sabía que desafortunadamente ese sería el desenlace.

-Mi niña, quiero irme como Dios manda...- continúo Jeannie – y Draco me va ayudar-.

Escuchar el verdadero nombre de Malfoy siendo pronunciado por Jeannie, fue como un balde de agua helada, ¿ella sabía su nombre?.

-¿Sabes su nombre? ¿sabes quién es este idiota?- preguntó ella furiosa e igualmente sorprendida.

Malfoy, quien no había abierto la boca seguía la conversación, aunque en realidad no le interesaba mucho. Sin embargo, sintió la sangre hervir cuando ella lo llamó _idiota_, el hecho de haber cambiado no significaba que ella podía insultarlo a su antojo...

-¿Con que soy un idiota, Granger? Pues déjame decirte que...- Draco estaba replicando furioso, Hermione se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando notó que el rubio caminaba amenazadoramente hacia ella,sin embargo Jeannie lo miró suplicante y a regañadientes salió de la habitación hecho una furia y dando un portazo.

-Sí... sé quien es Draco Malfoy, me lo contó todo. Sus años en el colegio de magia, la forma en cómo los trato a ti y a tus amigos, su pasado... oscuro- confesó Jeannie con tranquilidad, cuando ambas estuvieron solas.

Hermione estaba furiosa.

-¿Y aún así confías en él? ¿cómo rayos se te ocurrió pedirle que te ayudara? ¡él fue un mortífago!- gritó la chica.

Draco escuchó todo a través de la puerta a pesar de que se había dicho así mismo que no lo haría, la tentación le había ganado las palabras _"él fue un mortífago"_ le calaron hondo, muy hondo. _«__Qué fácil es juzgar Granger... tu no sabes, nunca supiste, nunca sabrás__»_pensó con amargura mientras se preguntaba sí haber ayudado a Jeannie había sido buena idea, él le tenía un gran afecto a la anciana, pero su nieta se estaba ganando un embrujo a pulso.

Jeannie se levantó con dificultad de la silla de ruedas, Hermione alarmada la ayudó y ambas se sentaron en la cama. Jeannie acomodó los cabellos de su nieta con ternura.

-Hija, todos tenemos un motivo para nuestras acciones, te pido que no lo juzgues y sí en verdad me amas, confía en mí. Sé lo que hago aunque a ti te parezca lo contrario. Pese a que tu no confías en él, no te ha hecho daño ¿o sí?. Traerte aquí fue mi idea, no suya. Draco no quería inmiscuirte, pero yo se lo pedí, él pensaba hacerlo solo. Cargar con toda la responsabilidad solo, pero yo... ¡soy una necia! Y quería recuperar algo de tiempo- confesó algo avergonzada, Hermione la miró con franco desconcierto -¿no lo entiendes, verdad? Querida, yo viví una vida feliz, y creo que me merezco morir igualmente. Sí me quedaba no podría serlo, no podría decidir _cuando_, ni _como _me voy. Y estás tú- enfatizó Jeannie colocando su dedo índice en la frente de Hermione – Bien sabes que tu eres mi nieta preferida. Cuando entraste al colegio de magia me alegré por ti, pero también nos quitó mucho tiempo juntas. Sólo venías a casa en vacaciones, y como es lógico tus padres te acaparaban, y después vino esa guerra y nos alejaste para protegernos. Yo quiero recuperar de alguna manera ese tiempo, por eso quiero que tu estés conmigo _hasta el fin- _concluyó Jeannie, por primera vez su mirada pareció triste, como percibiendo su propia muerte.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, y no pudó evitar darle la razón a su abuela, ella rememoró los días en casa de los abuelos. El abuelo Matt y Jeannie eran los abuelos más cariñosos y dulces que uno pudiera pedir. Desafortunadamente el abuelo se había ido al más allá años atrás. Hermione se había sentido desolada por no haber podido estar en el funeral, pues ella estaba con Harry y Ron buscando horrocruxes, y su familia por protección se había mudado a Australia. Hermione suspiró, no sabía muy bien que hacer, finalmente asintió.

-Haré lo que me pidas- concluyó finalmente abrazando a su abuela.

Jeannie sonrió, estaba feliz, aunque algo parecía preocuparle, carcomerle.

-Entonces le darás una oportunidad a él... me refiero a que dejarán de pelear como perros y gatos- señaló a la puerta cerrada.

Hermione suspiró.

-No creo que él esté de acuerdo, pero sí al menos por mi parte: tregua- estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, dudando sinceramente que Malfoy aceptaría lo mismo -pero sí él intenta algo...- comenzó a decir, Jeannie la interrumpió – ok, ok, tregua- concedió Hermione, finalmente.

Malfoy escuchó la promesa de la chica y se dijo que intentaría hacer lo mismo, no era necesario que terminaran siendo grandes amigos, solo tenían que tolerarse ¿no?.

Jeannie se quedó recostada. La abuela y Hermione pasaron un largo rato hablando. Malfoy mientras tanto se había ido y regresado, le purgaba tener que esperar, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo por lo que el chico se asemejaba peligrosamente a un león enjaulado y... malhumorado. Finalmente Hermione abrió la puerta y Draco miró hacia adentro, la chica le hizo un gesto de silencio, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella; a señas le indicó a Draco que tenían que hablar, él enarcó una ceja y a regañadientes caminó por el hasta el comedor.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué quieres, Granger?- pregunto él, directo al grano.

-Tregua, no es necesario que seamos íntimos... sólo no matarnos el uno al otro- propuso algo insegura, estira su mano derecha para estrecharla con el rubio.

Draco fingió pensarlo, finalmente estrechó la mano de la chica.

-Un momento, ¿y mi trabajo? ¿Crookshanks?- preguntó preocupada, _casi_ había olvidado su sinfin de tareas a realizar.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te han dado licencia en tu trabajo por unas 3 semanas- contestó tranquilo, sin embargo en sus labios se asoma una sonrisa burlona- De hecho tu jefe le dijo a tu "querida prima"- se señaló así mismo- que ya que nunca tomas vacaciones en realidad podrías hacer uso hasta de mes y medio...¿en verdad nunca tomas vacaciones?- preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Es mi trabajo, las personas dependen de mí y no puedo fallarles-. Contestó con un claro dejo de orgullo.

Draco la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

-y a tu gato lo envíe con tu madre- añadió mirándose el brazo distraídamente, el inteligente gato de Hermione no le tuvo mucho afecto a Draco cuando éste apareció en su casa. Crookshanks le había arañado ferozmente el brazo cuando Draco había tratado de sacarlo del departamento de la chica.

-bien... ahora va la segunda parte del plan diabólico de tu abuela- añadió con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿segunda parte?- preguntó ella extrañada.

Malfoy puso en blanco los ojos.

-¿o acaso esperas que estemos en el Sahara sólo para llenarnos de arena el trasero?- añadió él con sarcasmo señalando otro gran ventanal a su espalda.

Hermione siguió con la mirada la dirección que Draco señaló y se queda boquiabierta, la ventana daba directamente hacia el desierto, ante sus ojos el famoso Sahara se levanta en todo su esplendor.

Hermione estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Se puede saber que rayos hacemos en el desierto del Sahara?!- pregunta histérica.

- La próxima vez que me grites Granger te lanzaré un _desmaius- _contestó él fríamente, Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche – ¿qué? Tu dijiste que trataríamos de no matarnos, nunca dijiste que no nos podríamos lanzar uno que otro hechizo, un _desmaius _no te matará- contestó alzándose de hombros.

-No contestaste... Mal...foy ¿qué hacemos aquí?- repitió conteniendo un par de palabras altisonantes que se esforzaban por salir de sus labios.

-Jeannie quiere participar en la carrera anual de dromedarios- contestó él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi abuela de 85 años, enferma de cáncer va a subirse a dromedario?- espetó Hermione incrédula, y creyendo que seguramente había escuchado mal.

Draco no sabía si reír o no, el rostro de la chica palidecía de pronto y enrojecía de furia después.

-bueno esa es otra parte del plan, tu abuela subirá a un dromedario, pero digamos que algo diferente...- sonríe maliciosamente -oh... ya verás, Granger- añadió mientras le enseña una botella llena de un líquido verde limón, era una poción. Hermione sintió ganas de darle un puntapié a Draco cuando notó la presuntuosa mirada de satisfacción del rubio.

Hermione le arrebató la poción, por primera vez en su vida no la reconoce.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó enojada mientras destapa el frasquito. Inhala el aroma, acre y ligeramente amargo, pero sigue sin poder identificarla

Draco sonrió satisfecho, sí la mejor bruja de su generación no podía identificarla, ¿entonces quién?.

Es_ iuventute temporaria- _explicó él – como deducirás es poción para recuperar temporalmente la juventud-

¿qué? ¡eso no existe!-

Claro que existe, es magia muy antigua y en realidad prohibida- replicó con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Por qué prohibida?- preguntó intrigada, mientras su mente revisaba a toda velocidad la lista de pociones que conocía, en vano.

Draco le dirige una mirada de tedio.

Porque desde luego todos querrían ser jóvenes de nuevo, y muchos estarían usando la poción todo el tiempo. Aunque desde luego eso no es posible, causa efectos secundarios, y sólo es posible tomar una dosis cada 48 horas y hasta donde se sabe sí bebes más de 10 dosis, bueno... no es un final feliz- aclara con suficiencia – Además de que... los ingredientes no son exactamente... ortodoxos-.

A Hermione le pareció molesto su tono de orgullo, sin embargo tenía cosas más importantes por el momento.

-¿Ella beberá? ¿qué efectos le causará?- su tono fue preocupado, se mordió el labio -¿qué quieres con "ortodoxos"?-

Draco la miró incómodo, Jeannie sabía los efectos y eso no le importaba. En cuanto a los ingredientes, Malfoy jamás le mencionaría a la castaña cuales eran, ni mucho menos que seguramente al Ministerio le interesaría saber de dónde los había conseguido. El rubio carraspeó.

-Será el extremo, tendrá momentos de lucidez e hiperactividad, seguidos de una especie de resaca, donde es posible que duerma durante días- contestó sin mirarla -Jeannie, lo sabe y ha aceptado- añadió rápidamente.

Hermione se quedó callada, aquello sonaba peor.

-¿Eso es lo que Jeannie quiere? - preguntó con voz apagada, se le veía visiblemente preocupada.

Draco asintió lentamente y por primera vez siente algo de empatía con la chica, él mismo se sentía preocupado por las decisiones de la anciana, sin embargo, fiel a su palabra cumpliría los deseos de Jeannie.

-¿cua... cuántas dosis tienes?- preguntó Hermione con dificultad, sentía la boca terriblemente seca.

-Preparé un caldero, pero sólo planeo darle 5 dosis- explicó él.

Hermione estuvo a punto de contestarle, sin embargo se escuchó el ruido de una puerta que se abría, se giró para ver a Jeannie y casi le da un infarto. Ante sus ojos estaba una chica de unos 17 años, Hermione había olvidado que todos decían que ella, de entre toda la familia era quien más se parecía a Jeannie, pero al verla ahí de pie lo recordó. Jeannie era al menos un palmo más bajita que su nieta, sin embargo tenían la misma forma del rostro y de los ojos, la boca de Hermione era mucho más pequeña que la de su abuela, era un poco más delgada y tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un verde azulado hermoso.

Jeannie sonrió, y corrió hasta Hermione, la envolvió en un abrazo efusivo.

-¿y bien? ¿cómo me veo?- pregunta la joven versión de Jeannie, dando un pequeño giro para que la admiraran. Lucía una túnica negra de mangas largas y bordado en el pecho, le cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, _chilaba_ le llamó ella, unos pantalones a juego y una especie de botas de tela, la cabeza la llevaba cubierta con un velo. Se había delineado los ojos con khol, haciendo resaltar aún más el color. Hermione parecía haber olvidado cómo usar el lenguaje humano, ya que se limitaba a abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuera un pez. Draco, por su parte se recuperó más rápidamente. Sonrío.

-Te ves hermosa, Jeannie- contesta con una sonrisa sincera. -¿ya les han dicho que se parecen mucho? Bueno físicamente solamente – corrige- en carácter una es amargada y la otra no- se burló.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, por lo visto aún no era capaz de hablar, «_¿Draco Malfoy había sugerido que era hermosa? Bueno, no, no exactamente» _le dijo una voz en su cerebro. La chica captó sus últimas palabras y le dirigió una mirada cargada con reproche y finalmente logró reaccionar, sacó su varita y la dirigió amenazadoramente hacia Draco.

_-¡_No soy una amargada! No me vuelvas a llamar así- contestó furiosa ella, Draco se echó hacia atrás y levantó las manos fingiendo temor – ¡ay no seas llorón! no te mataré Malfoy... solo... ¿cómo era? Te lanzaré uno que otro hechizo, un _desmauis_ no te matará- contestó pronunciando las mismas palabras del rubio.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente.

-Como si me fuera a dejar, Granger- contestó desafiante.

Jeannie suelta una carcajada.

-Ustedes acabarán juntos- dijo más para ella que para sus dos acompañantes, ellos se limitaron a hacer caso omiso de sus palabras y a enfurruñarse cada quien, ignorándose entre ellos

Hermione no supo cómo, pero una hora después caminaba junto a Jeannie y Draco rumbo al desierto. Su abuela la había enfundado en un traje igual al suyo, y la había maquillado de igual manera. Draco, por su parte también llevaba una chilaba y pantalones negros y un turbante del mismo color. La piel del chico pálida y su cabello rubio resaltaban contra la oscuridad de sus ropas. Draco se fijó en ambas mujeres. Se quedó boquiabierto, «_se parecen _mucho» se dijo así mismo, mientras las analizaba buscándoles diferencias, cosa que no tardó mucho en apreciar. Antes de salir del lugar, Draco había tomado una dosis de poción multijugos, ante los ojos de la chica apareció un Draco Malfoy de tez morena, ojos aceitunados y cabello negro azabache.

Después de un pequeño viaje en un colmado autobús de pasajeros y una caminata relativamente corta, llegaron al lugar donde se efectuaría la carrera, y fue hasta entonces que Hermione les creyó que de verdad iban a participar en aquella locura.

Draco notó la mirada de incredulidad de la chica.

-Pensaste que te jugaba una broma ¿cierto, Granger?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra, estaba boquiabierta.  
Jeannie, por su parte estaba radiante, como si los casi 100 camellos dispuestos en la línea de salida con todo y jinetes fueran un montón de brillantes joyas, las cuales estaba por usar.

-¡es maravilloso! ¿no te parece?- inquirió la ahora rejuvenecida abuela de la chica. Hermione se aproximó a donde su abuela y Draco estaban, frente a tres sendos ejemplares de camellos, uno de ellos le llamó la atención, era casi blanco. Los tres camellos miraban indiferentes hacia el frente mientras mascaban algo perezosamente. Hermione hizo un mohín al percibir el olor.

-Yo diría que son apestosos, no maravillosos- aclaró cubriéndose la nariz con el velo

Draco rió a carcajadas.

-No exageres Granger, haz enfrentado cosas peores que un camello, ¿o ya te olvidaste de los escregutos de cola explosiva?- bromeó él.

A Hermione le pareció extraño oirlo reír, en todos sus años escolares nunca lo escuchó reír de aquella manera, de manera auténtica. La chica sonrió involuntariamente.

-Y es así como los camellos pasan a ser adorables, comparándoseles con bichos raros y de mal carácter- ironizó ella -¿en verdad vas a subirte a un camello, Jeannie?- inquirió nerviosa

Antes de que la aludida pudiera hablar un hombre, vestido de manera muy similar a Draco pero en color blanco se acerca a ellos y murmura unas palabras en árabe. Draco asiente y le señala a Jeannie y a Hermione. El desconocido les sonríe. Es alto, moreno, de unos 30 años, con una barba incipiente y cejas algo pobladas, sus ojos oscuros están rodeados por largas y tupidas pestañas. A Hermione le parece bastante atractivo.

-As-salam alaykum- les saluda, coloca la mano derecha sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón -Me llamo Kamâl Mohammed- añade dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Draco estrecha la mano de Kamâl.

-Ellas son mis esposas, Jeannie y Hermione– dice el rubio tranquilamente

Hermione se quedó helada ¿esposas? Estaba a punto de reclamar y mandar a Malfoy a un lugar poco recomendable como sitio turístico cuando sintió el fuerte codazo que le propinaba Jeannie en las costillas. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos y lagrimear un poco. En cuanto fue capaz, abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada al moreno.

-Mucho gusto- se adelantó Hermione a saludar, Kamâl la miró extrañado, pero compuso una sonrisa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y de un movimiento tomó la mano de la chica y bruscamente se la llevó a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ahí.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, Granger?- preguntó molesto

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Le lanzo un imperius... - contestó sarcástica- ¡lo saludé! ¡idiota! ¿qué otra cosa pensabas? ¿Es-po-so? - contestó ella furiosa pronunciando cada sílaba lentamente.

Draco suspiró cansinamente.

-Granger no estamos en Londres, estamos en un país extranjero, y algo... cerrado. Los competidores en este tipo de carreras son hombres, sirvientes y algunas veces compite el hijo de algún sheihk, pero nunca una mujer, he tenido que hacer un importante desembolso de dinero para que Jeannie y tu puedan competir, además estoy usando la identidad de un empresario de Dubai, y ustedes las de sus esposas. De otra manera no hubieran podido siquiera figurar en la lista, lo han tomado como un capricho excéntrico de mi parte- explicó él en voz baja.

-Espera un momento... ¡yo no pienso subirme a esos ca... camellos!- contestó aterrada, aumentó un poco el volumen de su voz. Todo esto le parecía una locura, una bobería...

Draco le apretó el antebrazo en señal de una muda amenaza.

-Shhh... baja la voz, sino pensarán que no soy capaz de controlar a mi esposa- dijo burlón - ¡oh! Vamos Granger, no me digas que un inofensivo camellito te asusta, ¡valiente Gryffindor!- le espoleó.

Hermione Jean Granger podía ser todo, menos cobarde. Se soltó de la mano de Draco, se irguió cuán alta era, le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Draco.

-¡Me subiré a ese maldito camello, y te lo advierto Draco Malfoy si me vuelves a poner una mano encima te echo un cruciatus!- le amenazó, y dando grandes zancadas regresó a donde Kamâl y Jeannie estaban, el joven le explicaba cómo subirse al camello y tomar las riendas del animal.

La octogenaria abuela de Hermione, simplemente parecía maravillada, aunque la chica no estaba muy segura si era debido a su extraño y poco comprensible deseo de subirse a un dromedario convirtiéndose en realidad o si era debido a Kamâl, quien de verdad era bastante atractivo y le sonreía de una manera casi irresistible.

Después de un curso intensivo de "cómo montar a un camello y no morir en el intento" y una dificil subida, Hermione estuvo trepada en la silla de montar en el lomo del animal. Al parecer la simpatía era mutua pues el camello se rehúsaba a dejarse montar por la castaña, Hermione odió la naturalidad con la que Draco subió a espaldas del animalito, el dromedario casi albino, y se sintió tentada a arrojarle a la cabeza lo primero que cayera en sus manos, por desgracia esto fue la tibia mano de Kamâl quien parecía especialmente servicial con Hermione. Ella consideró que el pobre chico no tenía porque ser lanzado por los aires justo para aterrizar sobre un rubio con el ego del tamaño de su mansión, así que se contentó con mascullar por lo bajo.

Jeannie por su parte, demostraba la eficacia de la poción, pues en menos de un parpadeo estaba sentada al mando de su camello.

Kamâl sonrió.

-¿está nerviosa, señora?- preguntó cortésmente.

La chica asintió fervientemente, él respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupe, su esposo irá con usted y yo la cuidaré, mi camello está por allá – señaló vagamente a sus espaldas – sí necesita mi ayuda, acudiré de inmediato-.

Hermione agradeció aquel gesto, y pareció sentirse más tranquila.

Se escuchó un murmullo que rápidamente fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un ruido ensordecedor, sin duda la carrera estaba por iniciar. Hermione volteó a su alrededor, todos se miraban, expectantes.

Kamâl ya estaba sobre su camello, varios hombres a pie se colocaron enfrente de cada camello, portaban estandartes con diferentes colores y estampados, Hermione miró el suyo. Era exactamente igual al de Draco y de Jeannie, un rectángulo de seda plateada, con un escudo bordado de color verde botella, en el centro del mismo una gran "M" custodiada por dos dragones negros, uno a cada lado del otro, y un par de serpientes, cuyas colas se enroscan coronaban dicho escudo. «_El escudo de armas de los Malfoy» _ se dijo así misma, reconociendo el emblema familiar de Draco.

Los portaestandartes inclinaron hacia el frente los mismos y se hicieron a un lado, se escuchó un fuerte tronido, el sonido que marcaba la salida. La carrera comienzó.

Hermione presintió que sería un mal día, y no tardó en descubrir que sus sospechas no eran infundadas.

Los animales, en su mayoría salieron disparados. Jeannie rápidamente tomó ventaja y Draco la siguió de cerca, pero Hermione... bueno ella tenía serios problemas con su camello. Simplemente el animalito se rehúsaba a dar siquiera un paso.

Las castaña pataleó y trató de espolear a su montura. Sin éxito, Kamâl quien cumpliendo a su promesa se había mantenido junto a Hermione, se acercó a ella.

-¡Yalla!- gritó mientras le daba una palmada al animal, éste respingó y comenzó a trotar.

Hermione sentía que viajaba en una averiada licuadora, en menos de un minuto ya estaba mareada. El dromedario se movía de manera irregular debido al terreno, y ella chocaba con la silla de montar de manera constante, se preguntó si después de ese viaje sentiría alguna parte de su cuerpo, se dijo que no. Entrecerraba los ojos para poder vislumbrar a través de la arena, el resto de los competidores ya iban bastante más lejos, Draco y Jeannie no se veían por ningún lado. Se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que pese a todo, no eran los últimos, detrás de ella venían al menos 10 dromedarios luchando por avanzar. Kamâl esbozó un sonrisa de apoyo.

-¡Yalla, yalla!- volvió a gritar el chico, en respuesta, el camello aumentó su velocidad.

Hermione lidió lo mejor que pudo durante los casi 10 kilómetros de la carrera. Sintiendo como sus manos y piernas se entumecían. Su último alimento (aunque no recordara cual había sido) bailaba conga en su estómago, el cabello le salía por debajo del velo, sentía la piel pegajosa y sudorosa, los ojos le lagrimeaban constantemente.

Finalmente la vislumbró: la ansiada y gloriosa meta. Empujada por un arrebato de emoción, gritó:

-¡Yalla, Yalla!- casi a todo pulmón.

El animalito aumentó el pasó, y finalmente traspasaron la meta.

Sorprendentemente Hermione quedó en 28° lugar y Kamâl en 29°, aunque ella estaba casi segura de que él la había dejado llegar primero, por cortesía. Tan pronto los pies de Hermione tocaron el suelo, la chica agradeció a todas las deidades habidas y por haber por el suelo "firme" y empezó a buscar a Draco y a Jeannie, no tardó demasiado en encontrarlos. Jeannie había llegado en 10° lugar, mientras que Draco había llegado en 5°.

La castaña y Kamal se acercaron, mientras Jeannie parecía celebrar a lo grande el triunfo de Draco y el suyo propio, Hermione parecía a punto de vomitar.

- ¡Querida! Te ves muy... colorida - comentó al ver el tono verdoso de la joven – combinarías con mis ojos-

Hermione pensó en contestar, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que sí abría la boca, lo más probable es que todos descubrieran qué alimentos conformaban la dieta de la chica, se abstuvo de contestar y se limitó a forzar una débil sonrisa. Draco tuvo la cortesía de no molestar a Hermione. Al menos no demasiado, simplemente la amenazaba con subirla a un dromedario sí la chica lo molestaba alguna vez. Hermione se abstuvo de hablar durante un gran rato. Jeannie parecía confabulada con el rubio. No sólo ignoró las pullas del chico, sino que anunció su siguiente hazaña y se burló -aunque de manera cariñosa- de la chica con temor a las alturas.

Algunas horas después todos descansaban en el interior de una tienda de campaña, tumbados sobre alfombras y almohadones mullidos. Kamâl los había invitado a celebrar con él su participación dentro de la carrera.

Bebieron, comieron y bailaron. Hermione no recordaba haberse divertido en mucho tiempo y aquella celebración se le hizo divertida.

Jeannie había empezado a sentir los efectos de la poción y dormía tranquilamente. Hermione despertó, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida Se desperezo y miró a su alrededor, la tienda estaba iluminada por lámparas de gas, ahí no había nadie salvo su abuela y ella.

La chica comenzó a sentir sed, buscó qué beber, con poco éxito ya que sólo encontró botellas y copas vacías, ninguna gota de agua, vino o algún otro líquido. Suspiró y decidió salir de la tienda y buscar a alguien que se apiadara de su reseca garganta.

Lo primero que observó tan pronto salió de la tienda fue que no había nadie más ahí. El grupo de 5 tiendas que formaban el campamento de Kamâl se había instalado en las riberas del Nilo. La chica suspiró, la luna estaba llena y proporcionaba suficiente luz para que ella pudiera distinguir con claridad las tiendas, los camellos amarrados junto al campamento, el río extendiéndose a unos metros de ella. Sonrió, el río reflejaba la plateada luz de la luna, haciéndolo parecer de mercurio y no de agua común. Hermione escuchó un leve crujido, miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de aquel sonido. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, el tenue resplandor naranja de una tímida fogata la atrajo hacia la parte trasera del campamento. Ahí se encontró a un hombre joven, acostado sobre una alfombra, tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, a manera de improvisada almohada. El hombre miraba hacia el cielo, contemplaba todo con una indiferencia patente. Aún tenía el aspecto de otra persona, pero Hermione lo reconoció al instante.

-¿insomnio?- preguntó ella acercándose a Draco. Él pareció salir de sus ensoñaciones, parpadeó levemente y miró a Hermione. Asintió

-No duermo mucho, ya no- contestó con sencillez. Hermione se acercó con cautela.

-¿puedo?- preguntó ella señalando un hueco al lado del chico. Él se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se sentó junto a él con toda la gracia que fue capaz, es decir, se dejó caer a un lado salpicando arena a su alrededor. Draco le miró con desaprobación, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Definitivamente tienes la gracia de un elefante – se burló.

Hermione estaba muy cansada como para responderle, suspiró.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó finalmente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Porque no puedo dormir y me gusta estar a solas- contestó él.

-No... no me refería a en este momento, me refiero a ¿por qué consentiste su locura de hoy? Quiero decir le pudo haber pasado algo- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio distraídamente.

Draco suspiró cansinamente.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Nada de esto entiendes-

-¿entender, qué? ¿qué a mi abuela se le aflojó un tornillo y tu le ayudas a que se le aflojen los demás?- preguntó ella fríamente.

-Tu abuela no está loca Granger... - se quedó un rato en silencio - déjame preguntarte algo... ¿qué harías tu, sí yo te dijera que tan sólo te quedan unos días de vida? ¿Te sentarías en tu casa, malgastando esos preciosos últimos minutos en leer estúpidos libros? o ¿estarías afuera haciendo lo que nunca te atreviste a hacer? Aquello que te haría más feliz que un chiquillo en una juguetería pero que nunca hiciste por el temor al qué dirán ¿qué harías?- inquirió él.

- Aprovecharía mi tiempo- contestó ella tras una leve vacilación -Pero... ¿camellos en el desierto?- preguntó

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara un insecto volador.

-No es el camello, el desierto o la carrera, es simplemente no quedarse con las ganas de hacer algo, es no dejar que nadie controle tu vida, o en este caso tu muerte. Es cumplir un deseo. Es dejar de vivir de apariencias y vivir con todas las letras y su significado- contestó con vehemencia.

Hermione jamás lo había visto hablar de ese modo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de que alguien tan frío y distante como Draco Malfoy siquiera mostrase algún resto de sentimiento.

-Supongo que... tienes razón- contestó ella finalmente. Permanecieron en silencio un gran rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar -¿Malfoy?- preguntó titubeante, él contestó con un gruñido que la chica interpretó como un _adelante_ -ella... ¿cuando te dijo todo eso?-.

Malfoy se desperezó. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa de arena. Miró a Hermione que le dirigía una mirada expectante, se encogió de hombros.

-Ella solo dijo que quería participar en una carrera de camellos, Granger y yo se lo cumplí – contestó con un amago de sonrisa y le dio la espalda para regresar a la tienda, dejando a una Hermione analizando todas las palabras que habían salido de los labios del rubio. Y aunque la chica preferiría lidiar con los escregutos de cola explosiva a decirle a Malfoy que tenía razón, que lo entendía, por primera vez en su vida estuvo de acuerdo con él.

* * *

Hola, holaaaaa!

Disculpen la tardanza me tienen de elfina doméstica y free lancer xD y por desgracia mi cerebrín divaga con frecuencia. Pero aquí está el sig. Cap. Sé que este rollo de los camellos está algo loquito,y quizás hasta absurdo pero como dice Draco, él simplemente le está cumpliendo los locos sueños a la abue, y ella aunque aparenta que ya se nos perdió en su locura, sinceramente es la más cuerda de los tres y todo lo hace por una razón, aunque aún no la diga.

Espero que disfruten el cap.=)

Acá van los agradecimientos:

Nuevas followers y favoritos: Anne-74, titxutemari, barbiieRubia, LucyTheMarauder, karean, bb-sly, ecuarentona, milshakebanana, joKer-jo, crazzy76, Keniie Masen, brenda p, SaraCG, Yaimaria, DamonyKatherine, Clary-Cipriano, lovelove13, Mariana Glez Moreno, marieange, Angy Malfoy Granger.

¡gracias, espero se diviertan tanto como yo!

Reviews:

¡híjole! No saben cuánto me alegra leer sus reviews. ¡gracias de corazón!

Ian: muchísimas gracias!, espero que te siga gustando! Saludines!

Caroone: Bueno, aquí lo aclaro jaja, en realidad la única secuestrada es la leoncita Granger. Saludines!

Solunarox: pfff... Jeannie es muuuuuy manipuladora, y divertida. Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Saludines!

LucyTheMarauder: Así es, tus suposiciones son correctas, Herms es la secuestrada muajajaja y Jeannie sabe mucho, mucho más de magia y de Draco de lo que Herms piensa. Saludines!

Salesia: Woooooow! Mil gracias por leerme con tanto detalle, agradezco en verdad :) A mi tampoco me gusta mucho Herms y Ro-Ro jajaja no durarían mucho. El nombre jajaja bueno, más adelante explicaré porqué el cambio jajaja sólo diré que son dos motivos. Y como verás Draco, sí le contó a Jeannie quien es, y como bien adivinas, Jeannie es una investigadora certificada de la CIA xDD aunque aún no saldrá a la luz el interrogatorio completo. ¡Le diste al clavo! Esa es la razón por la cual Jeannie le pidió a Draco que la sacara. Ahora que no sólo serán momentos felices sino bastante locos y divertidos. Jeannie es una abuela realmente fuera de serie. Herms no sólo heredó lo intuitiva, sino lo terca y algunos rasgos físicos de su abue. Espero te siga gustando la historia, un abrazo :D

SaraCG: Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando :D

DamonyKatherine (Sally): Jajaja lo es!, Jeannie es como una niña pequeña, pobre Herms, pero se divertirá y aprenderá en el camino.

Y finalmente, aunque no menos importante, a quien se tome la molestia de leerme aunque no me escriba ningún review o le de follow, en verdad, ¡mil gracias!.


End file.
